The Feral
by WinterWolf13
Summary: This is my second attempt at a xmen story, my first one I promise to update soon, i just need to get some inspiration, am currently working on chapter 2 of this one, it'll be up soon. Hope yous like it. I'm rating it T for violence constructive criticism is alright it'll help me a lot :)


Chapter One Kit meets Cat

Disclaimer- I don't own Xmen or any of the characters involved. I only own my OC Lucy, the plot line and any other oc's along the way.

Family isn't always where you expect it to be, or who you expect it to be, sometimes family can be looking you in the face and you would never know. They are the ones always there for you and they do not have to be blood. Sometimes you will find family in the most unexpected places and things will never be the same again.

The night was cool as the city slept. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as the moon shone on the streets of New York. Not many people were out and about and those brave few who were didn't stick around for too long. The night was devoid of all noise except for the light patter of feet across concrete. Those patters of feet belong to me. My names Lucy or Nessa it all depends on who's asking you see. I'm your typical 16 year old mutant. You probably don't know what a mutant is so let me explain. A mutant is the next stage in human evolution, a small percentage of the population is born with what is now known as the Xgene. This gene gives the person born amazing abilities, some people use it for good, and others for bad whilst some like me just try to get along with life and try to stay away from the fighting. Some people fear mutants as they do not understand us and that's where a lot of the fighting has come from, that and mutants thinking they are superior to regular people as they have abilities the average person can only dream of having.

Well as you know I'm Lucy my mutation happens to be one of the more double edge sword types. My mutation means I am what is commonly known as a feral mutant. Ferals generally have claws heightened senses, a healing ability and quick reflexes. Like most ferals I have heightened senses, claws which can be extended from my nails like some sort of big cat, the ability to heal any and all injuries quicker than everyone else, quicker than the average person's reflexes and I can heal most injuries quickly. But like most ferals my instincts tend to rule what I do. You see ferals are more animal based than human, though it varies from feral to feral. We tend to become slaves to our instincts as they are normally right. I myself have strong instincts and I'm glad of them, they've pulled me out of so much trouble it's amazing.

On the other hand the down side to having a healing factor is you can't pull sickies at school. Fun fact did you know I used to need glasses but now I don't thanks to my mutation kicking in, heck wearing glasses hurts my eyes but now am rambling. What else…owe yes I have the ears and tail of a cat, ma friends used to joke about them saying I could play the elf in our plays, my insizer teeth have grown and lengthened into fangs, and my eyes are like that of a cat. Unfortunately I'm cursed with thick blond fur all over me and my long blond hair is like a thick lion's mane. Apart from all that am perfectly normal if you exclude the padding on my hands and feet. At the moment am wearing a long cheetah print dress that goes down to my knees at the front and just above my ankles at the back as well as lack leggings under the dress. I don't wear shoes or socks as they irritate my feet and make them hell to walk on. I also carry a black backpack with me, my life held within.

Thunder clashes above me as the sky darkens not a good sign I pray that the weather holds until I find some shelter but luck is not on my side. With a mighty bellow the skies open up and rain begins to descend upon the earth, soaking everything it makes contact with. "Damn it." The rain soaks my fur making it cling to my body and dampens my dress; I hiss in annoyance and speed my pace up my backpack gently thumping on my back as I move. In the distance I see a dingy looking pub with the open sign on it. "Damn it damn it damn it" I don't want to go in there everything about it seems like the type of place parents would warn their children about, but I really don't like staying in this rain my fur is a pain in the neck to dry. So with a sigh of annoyance and irritation I reluctantly enter the pub unknowingly of the events that spring from it.

The inside of the pub was a lot worse than the outside and that's saying something, especially since it was practically falling to pieces from the outside. The place reeked of blood, sweat, booze and something else while I'm not too sure what it is. The smell is atrocious and burns my nose, honestly I'm debating taking my chances out in the rain but I really don't want to get anymore wet then I am already. Although this place is dry it puts my inner animal on high alert, just like back at the house. The walls of this establishment are covered in dirt, grime and mould seems to be growing on every corner. The décor looks like it could fall apart any day now and the people here don't look friendly. They all stare at me with what looks like malice, discontentment and a bit of lust. I shudder on the inside and take a seat at the bar, dropping my bag on the floor next to me. An old, tired looking bartender who absolutely hummed of alcohol and grime approached me.

"What'll it be sugar?" he asked, his voice scratchy and his breath was atrocious like something died in his mouth and was left to decay.

"Water please" I get the money for the drink from my bag and place it on the bench besides me, my voice tired and scratchy as if I'd not drank in a while, and I happily chug the cool liquid down, ignoring the state of the glass. Seriously how this place passed inspection I'll never know. Even though their damp from the rain, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and a feeling of dread fills me like water in a shot glass, when I spot or more rather smell what's put me on edge. A man in his late twenties by the looks of it is standing beside me. His long brown hair is greasy and his clothes are matted. Smoke, booze, sweat and piss enters my nose as I take the man's sent in, his close are crinkled and looked as if they haven't ever seen a washing machine in their life.

"Heeeey baabbbyyy" the grotesque man slurs, evidently he's had far too much to drink.

"Can I help you sir" I flash my fangs as I address this man, a satisfied smirk crossing my lips as he shudders at my fangs.

"Wanna come with me?" *hic* *hic.*was this man serious *sigh* my claws begin to lengthen as my irritation grows.

"No thank you sir I'm quite fine where I am." I hope my attempt at being civil will make this idiot leave, if not it may get ugly and I really don't want to fight, I'm having a bad enough day as it is.

"Common bbaaabbyyy you'll love it. Old Mark knows how to make a woman squeal."

He grins at himself as he slurs the words drunkenly as if that was a world-wide ambition of his. "Not in your lifetime Mr, not now, not ever, now I think you need to leave me alone before I get angry, and trust me, you won't like it when am angry." Anger courses through my veins, was this man thick or what, if he keeps this up I won't be held responsible for my actions.

Suddenly the jerk grabs my left arm forcefully and extremely tightly and yanks me to my feet. "I think you will, little missy" his voice tainted with anger and his breath, his rotten breath covers my face like a putrid poison, chocking my senses until they collapse.

"Old Mark ere will show you a great time, and if you don't struggle I might's even go for round two," The grotesque man slurs malicious intent etched in his eyes.

I begin to struggle as he tries to drag me out the pub fear courses through my body and I do the first thing that comes to mind, I rake the claws on my right hand across his face leaving deep, bloody gashes. He quickly lets me go and cradles his now injured face after squealing like a baby. I use that time to retrace my steps to where my bag is and get myself into a position to fight if I have to. "Leave me alone. This is your last chance." I say trying to sound threatening. The man clearly infuriated now advances.

"You will pay for that, you filthy rotten slut." I growl baring my fangs and curtly reply.

"Hey I said you wouldn't like it when am angry, your fault for not believing me." The man clearly not learning his lesson from the last time grabs onto my shoulders this time.

"You will come with me and you will enjoy it!" the man practically hisses. Genuine fright starts to encompass me like a warm blanket and I answer.

"No means no ya jerk, keep ya filthy, maggot infested features off me" I growl at him fangs bared and my tail arches in anger.

"You little bitch!" Without warning I flinch back in pain and the salty smell of fresh blood trickles down my dress and onto the floor. The Jerk had stabbed me. For goodness sake that's going to hurt like a bitch until I can heal it, but the bloods falling fast, damn it! Heal. That's it he's so getting mauled. The knife is quickly removed and he makes to stab me again but is stopped when a hand grabs his arm.

"The kid said no ya little ass" a masculine, deep voice growled. Wait growled, that's not right people don't growl ferals growl, it couldn't be another feral the chances of meeting one are stupidly low as the feral gene is rare. The man who the voice belongs to rips the piece of trash off of me before violently throws his across the pub where his head collides with the wall, making a satisfying crack.

"You alright Cub?" The masculine voice asks.

I look towards the source of the voice that removed the Jerk away from me. He's about six foot three, well defined with muscles everywhere. He has a predatory air about him. His eyes are deep pools of dark brown, almost black. He has short black hair styled like the soldiers from the civil war; it suits him and adds to his predator vibe. He's wearing a long black trench coat, a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black combat boots; it suits him, helps with the predatory stance. I notice he has claws instead of nails to, does that mean he has fangs as well? But it's his sent that catches my attention. It's so similar to mine, but older, its safe comforting, it makes me feel as if nothing and no one can harm me if he's around. Weird I know but my instincts say he's not going to hurt me and they've never let me down yet so am going to trust them now, besides I've never met another feral before maybe there's a few thing he can help me understand about being a feral. But why is he so familiar I've never met him before, I can't help but wonder why he would help me a total stranger? My attention is drawn to him again when his sent changes to worry and concern, I must have been spaced out a while as his speech has increased in fluency and tone.

"Cub! Cub! You alright Cub?" The man's voice floods through my ears like a gushing river, except instead of brute force, his voice is engulfed with worry, care and a hint of anger.

"I'm…" I flinch I'd forgotten about the stab wound, now normally it wouldn't of been a problem but because of recent events my healings not up to its regular speed and I realise too late that I've lost a lot of blood as my wound heals painfully slow. The world starts to spin as my blood slowly forms a pool around me and I fell into nothingness, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

Victors POV

I'd just had a run in with the runt and was not to happy, the rain pelting me was not doing anything good for my mood as lightning clashed high in the sky's and thunder rumbled, as if agreeing with my mood. Suddenly a familiar sent hits my nose. The sent is of old pine, apples, blood and earth, similar to my own but different. It intrigued me so much so that I traced the sent strait to an old run down pub in the derelict area of the city. The inside of the pub was disgusting, the place was dull, old and decaying all around me and if it wasn't for the fact I can't get Ill, this stench sure would of made me sick to my stomach. The men inside looked like the desperately needed a wash and they stank worse than the building itself; if I hadn't been tracking stents for centauries now I might have just given up right here and now, but thanks to my superior nose I quickly spotted who I was looking for. A cub, middle teens from the looks of it, bit too skinny for cubs her age but it could be for any reasons. She's wearing a cheetah print dress, leggings, no shoes. Her Hair is long, blond and resembles a lion's mane. Light fur covers her frame as well as a cat ears, eyes and tail as well. I notice she's being cornered by a filthy looking man, and by her sent she's not too happy with his advances. As I approach a growl builds its way through my being as the mongrel of a man stabs the cub and for what slashing him across the face. Well he did have that coming. As he attempts to stab the cub again I grab his arm. "The kid said no." I growl dangerously at the man and fling him across the pub floor, grinning maliciously when his head snaps of the wall with a crunch.

After dealing with that pitiful excuse of a man I turn my attention to the cub, her injury seems to be healing but slowly, as if she doesn't have enough strength to fuel her regenerative abilities. Well that's going to change; no cub of mine will let themselves get into poor shape that their healing ability will begin to shut down; cub where did that though come from, though we do have similar scents, I'll have to look into that later. But now I need to make sure she's alright. "You alright cub?" She doesn't answer and I begin to worry slightly, as she's showing signs of shock and spacing out. I try again to get her attention my voice getting slightly faster and more worried. "Cub! Cub! You alright cub?" She seems to snap out of it for a moment enough to replies or at least she tries to. However she loses her balance and she falls unconscious. I react quickly catching the cub in my arms and lifting her so she's safely cradled in arm, growling inwardly at the lightness of her, to light for her age.

"Stupid mutants, always causing commotions in my place, the lot of you should be made to take the cure." The bartender grumbles out loud clearly not happy about the blood on his floor or the damaged décor of the place. Clearly this place is a shit whole anyways so why complain about a little more mess, but the insult I better deal with, after all I'm still a bit worked up from the runt and taking this human down a peg or two should be entertaining. Slowly I turn to face the bartender holding the cub bridal style noticing the wound has fully closed and reply.

"Well I might give a damn if this place wasn't cesspit then you wouldn't have punks like that human around, maybe then you'd be able to fix your establishment up. Then again looking at this place nothing's going to save it." I reply smugly spotting a black backpack near the cubs blood which is covered in her sent, must be hers so I pick it up and sling it over my shoulder.

"Why you filthy little mongrel leave this place at once, or am calling the MRD!" The bartender tries to sound assertive but by his sent and the way he trembles he's obviously scared and bluffing. I lengthen the claws in my free hand enjoying the scent of fear from the bartender and with reflexes quicker than the human could ever hope for I grab his neck and pull him over the bar so were face to face.

"Now listen up. I don't like you but no one especially some human will not insult me like that." I squeeze his neck slightly feeling the cracking of his bones and I grin showing my fangs.

"I could break your neck and it wouldn't even phase me, now you will not speak to another mutant again you hear me?" the bartender nods and the scent of urine comes into the area.

"You're pathetic" I say as I throw him back over the bar before spinning on my heal and leaving the place with the cub, determined to find out why my inner animal is attached to her and what she was doing in that place to begin with.

After leaving that bar more like a cesspit I go to where I've parked my SUV contemplating what I am going to do with the cub when she wakes. It's painfully clear that she's been out on her own for a while and that she's not good at fighting yet, but why she's alone bothers me more than it should. I'll just have to ask the cub when she wakes up, which from the looks of it won't be for a while, kid looks like she needs the rest. For now though I'll take her with me, can't exactly leave her unconscious, but another thing that adds to the list of questions about her is does she even know what she is, from the look on her face when she saw me she seemed surprised, like she'd never seen another feral before. Not that I blame her ferals are few and far between especially female ones. Kids going to have to learn to look after herself it's going to be a long life for her and not abusing her healing ability will be the first thing I teach her. I pause silently cursing myself again, as my feral side seems intent of me claiming the cub as my own, why I do not know. Reaching my SUV I open the back passenger seat and gently lay the cub on the back placing her bag on the floor besides her. On a last thought I take my coat off and lay it on the kid before closing the vehicles door and getting in the driver's seat, starting the car I make my way towards my apartments, all those questions buzzing in my mind.

Lucy's POV

When I come to the first thing I register is the pounding of my skull and small cramps in my stomach. Damn blood loss always leaves me with a headache. However am soon brought out of my thoughts by the next thing I notice am not at the bar I was at previously but in some kind of vehicle lying down with what looks like a coat covering me. Sitting up slowly I see that the vehicle is in motion, but whilst I cannot see the driver I can smell him, old pine, blood, earth and wilderness and I know it's the same man from before at the bar. What am I doing here, not that am grateful he saved me but what happens now, being a feral can have its plusses and weaknesses you know, but before I can get to deep into these thoughts a deep chuckle snaps me out of it.

"You ok back their cub." The man sounding heavily amused asks.

"I'm alright" I reply "just a bit of a headache it'll pass."

"Well take it easy, we don't need you passing out again." The man calm replies. "You've been out a good few hours."

"I see" I pause contemplating my words. "Thank you, for last night back at the bar, I don't know exactly how I would have gotten out of that."

"You seemed to be doing fine cub. But there are a few things you could have done better with, for example more damage would have been done if you lengthened your claws to their full length" the man responds.

"Ow" I say not knowing that my claws could extend further I go slightly red luckily my fur hides most of it. "I didn't know that, thank you I will keep that in mind."

"Figured as much." The man replies if he spotted my embarrassment e didn't comment for which I'm grateful. "You had your powers long cub?"

"The senses I've had all my life but most of it a month not much, well except the eye sight that corrected itself with the rest of my mutation." I answer honestly, not sure why am giving all this information away freely but I feel like I can trust him, and he did save my life after all.

"Well it seems like you have a bit to learn, but one of the best pieces of advice I can give you cub is trust your instincts and do not let your healing factor degrade, that means keeping your health up, and having a lot of protien in your diet." The man tells me I nod showing that am listening, after all he seems to know what he's talking about.

"Tell me something kid" the man says his voice even giving no sign on how he is feeling. "What were you doing in a place like that to begin with?"

This catches me off guard slightly and I pause unsure whether or not to tell him the full story, he seems to catch on to my hesitation for he adds, "am not going to judge kid I've heard and seen it all before." I decide to tell him so I first mentally prepare myself for what will come.

"The bar was because it was the only open place to take shelter from the storm and I didn't exactly want to stay out in the rain longer than I had to." I pause looking into the rear view mirror and spy his dark auburn eyes before looking back to my hands. "But that isn't what you wanted to know" my voice going quiet but I know he can hear me so I continue. "I like so many others didn't exactly have the pro mutant family, and when they discovered my mutation, you can guess I had to get out in a hurry. That was just under a month ago." I go quiet not sure what to say. The man stays quiet for a bit as if contemplating what to do next.

"What's your name cub?" That simple question seems to catch me off guards but then again I suppose it's been coming a while, after all being called the man or in my case kid or cub could get annoying.

"My names Lucy, but recently I've been going as Nessa." I say deciding to give my street name with my original name as it feels easier than the reminder of my past.

"Victor Creed." The man I mean Victor introduces himself. "So Lucy what are your plans now?" He seems genuinely curious about what I'm going to do.

"I suppose survive, was heading up north hear it's safer up there, probably not but it's something I suppose." I'm not entirely sure why am being honest with Victor but it seems to help getting it out, however it does show even to myself that my plans are well and truly bad. I mean I can't even stop a drunk how can I hope to look after myself, but as I think I keep my face passive.

Victors POV

Kids tough I'll give her that, a month on the street most would have been picked up by then, but then again most mutants aren't feral. Though the kids plan isn't a very good one; damn my instincts telling me to watch and protect the kid, maybe I should just drop her off at Xavier's she'd be safe there. But that would mean leaving her with the runt and I can't do that. Kid needs to hear a few hard truths if she's going to survive. "Lucy you've survived this far on your own and that's a commendable thing." I pause glancing in the rear view mirror to see if she's listening she is good, this is important for her survival. "However you need training proper training if you are going to survive on your own. I can help you with that if you would like, or I can take you somewhere that provides sanctuary for others like you and me." I wait patiently for her reply not wanting to force her into something she's not ready for but at the same time I won't be leaving her out on her own, she won't survive.

"What does being a feral mean?" I pause feeling slightly caught off by that question out of everything I was honestly not expecting that question, the kid seems to pick up on my confusion and elaborates. "I mean, I heard it off lots of other mutants, saying you're a feral you'll be fine, but, I just don't get that. What's so special about being a feral? And why do people as well as mutants seem to walk so cautiously around us just for being a certain type of mutant?"

"Feral are commonly known as survivors." I begin explaining carefully as I've never myself answered a question like this. "With our advanced senses along with our claws, though some vary depending on the type of feral you are a healing ability and advanced instincts, most tend not to get on one's bad side. Some ferals join into packs where they watch each other. There can be feline ferals like you and me, knine ferals as well as other types; each is based on a particular animal." I explain seeing the kid take in all the information.

"I think I get it, thank you Victor" Lucy seemed hesitant when saying that unsure if she should call me by that.

"Victor's fine, kid" I reassure her or at least try to.

"I, I'd like to stay with you if it's alright Victor." The kid seems hopeful and slight apprehension in her voice. Well I suppose being with another feral will be easier for the kid to learn and I can teach her well.

"That's alright kid, for now get some rest you look like you need it." I say as I also need to get my thoughts in order, I see the kid lie back down and close her eyes soon she'll be asleep.


End file.
